


Holiest

by forsitvenire



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Protectiveness, Touch-Starved, Undressing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a healthy dose of unbirdled affection in these trying times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsitvenire/pseuds/forsitvenire
Summary: In the aftermath of The Battle Of Lordaeron the old wolf is willing to surrender every part of himself just to keep his king whole.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Holiest

Even though the threat was long gone, Genn still kept his worgen form. He tried shifting, but his body was exhausted well beyond its capabilities. His taut muscles, still filled to the brim with adrenaline, seemed to be locked in their beast fibers, and refused to even budge.

He wasn’t the only one barely standing on their feet, though. The flight back to Stormwind was deathly quiet and the sight of the pale, sunken-in faces only made the atmosphere even more grim.

Out of everyone present, the eldest Windrunner seemed the most shaken by their encounter with Sylvanas. Alleria was speaking to Jaina, visibly agitated, despite her hushed tone. The archmage had her arm around the ranger’s shoulders, offering silent sympathy. The women were sitting on the ship’s bridge, leaning back against the wooden gunwale, which seemed to efficiently shield them from the icy wind and drizzle, that threatened to soon turn into a full downpour. 

They hadn’t moved from there since they left Lordaeron and Genn figured he couldn’t possibly offer his compassion in any other way than to just give them enough space. 

So he dragged himself across the ship’s deck towards the forecastle, seeking shelter from the miserable weather. His thick fur provided a sturdy defense against various demanding atmospheric conditions, but he simply decided not to force himself to endure any more unpleasant experiences. He had enough, for the time being.

His beastly form barely fit through the wooden doorway that led under the upper deck. The area, that apparently used to be the crew’s quarters in the prime time of the ship, was now empty and the air inside was thick with the smell of musty seawater and slightly decomposing seaweed. He lied down heavily on the salt-preserved wooden floorboards, resting his lupine head on his clawed front paws and ears lying flat against his mane. 

He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, the air passing through his larynx making his throat vibrate in a low growl. He tried to block out the abundance of harsh, unfamiliar stimuli from all around him, but despite his exhaustion he just couldn’t seem to relax, both physically and mentally. 

He felt his muscles twitch with agitation, as if they were still ready to fight. His body ached and he suddenly felt uncomfortable inside of it, as if he was wearing an ill-fitted armor. He growled again, baring his teeth in annoyance, and moved back on the floorboards, until his spine was pressed against the cold wooden wall of the cabin. 

He tried to focus on the rhythmic creaking of the ship instead, as it swayed from one side to another, despite the absence of ocean waves that would normally force the movement.  
He somewhat registered the change in the noise coming in from the outside, as the rain came down, washing over the deck. The sound, as repetitive as it was, seemed to calm him down a bit. He found himself almost dozing off, before his ears twitched as the familiar clinking of armor and the sounds of heavy footsteps reached him.

He lifted his head towards the entrance, squinting slightly at the dull light from the outside. He forced his muscles to rouse, as he already knew who was coming down under the deck. 

Anduin entered the cabin, resting his hand temporarily against the doorframe as he went under it. He nodded at Genn and Genn bowed his head respectfully in return. 

The priest walked slowly across the room, towards the wall opposite the entrance and sat down next to one of the salt-covered portholes with his back to it. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh and leaned his head back, resting it against the wood. 

He was still clad in his dirt and bloodstained armor, and furthermore, it was now also thoroughly soaked in rain. It dripped down from the plate in heavy droplets and soaked through the floorboards around him. His face was ashen, there were dark shadows under and around his eyes, and his usually flowy and soft hair was dripping wet, matted, and stuck to his forehead. He looked even more exhausted than Genn felt, and his throat tightened at the thought. 

The Gilnean moved slowly, rising up from his previous position on the floor, deeming it too disrespectful in the king’s presence. He stretched his arms, then his back, trying to force increased blood flow into his stiff joints. His entire body refused to cooperate more and more with every passing hour and he simply wished for the journey to be finally over, so he could get rid of his torn and battered armor and most importantly - his lupine form. 

He sat up straight, as much as his curved, beastly spine allowed, with his long lower limbs crossed in front of him. 

Genn tried to stretch his chest next, but the wide movement suddenly caused a dull, throbbing pain, somewhere deep inside of it. He snarled, curling back on himself, the fur on his back stiffening, as he waited for the sudden discomfort to pass.

He was aware that his well-aged body had all the rights to hurt, but this was a feeling he didn’t recognize. A blurry memory, like a flashback of a dream, flashed in his mind and he realized, that in all technicalities, he should be dead.

He suddenly remembered the excruciating burn of the lightning bolt that spread across his body from the shaman's fingers. The throb he felt just moments ago seemed like a mockery of the paralyzing pain that shook his entire frame on the battlefield. 

His clawed hand shot up to grasp at the burnt leather covering his chest, and he pried the material open to inspect the skin and fur below. And just as he remembered, there was a wide, ugly gash right across his chest, except that instead of it being raw and charred, its edges were pulled together by a thick, sturdy mass of fibrous tissue. 

Genn ran his claws along the wound, feeling its texture and durability. It was ugly - he couldn’t deny it, probably the ugliest one that has ever adorned his body, but at least it held together firmly, like a thick suture. 

And all of it was the work of Anduin’s massive healing spell. The young king brought him, and many other soldiers, back to life just mere hours ago and that only enforced the feeling of devotion he felt towards him.

Genn looked up and found the priest watching him silently from across the cabin with his tired, half-lidded eyes. His head was still tipped back and his entire frame spoke of nothing other than pure, bone-deep exhaustion. 

The spell he had cast on the battlefield probably drained him physically, and their near-death encounter with Sylvanas in the Ruins of Lordaeron took its toll on his mental vitality. During the battle, Genn could almost see Varian in the place he stood but now, he looked almost as young and vulnerable as Genn remembered from the day of Varian’s death. He had lost so much in such a short time and Genn’s soul ached for him.

*

The sun had set long before they arrived in Stormwind.

Jaina put the ship down on the calm waters of the Elwynn coast and led it across the waves towards the Stormwind harbor, where it got anchored among other Alliance vessels. 

The harbor was almost empty, save for the people who managed Stormwind’s daily maritime business. They now hustled nervously around the newly anchored ship, visibly surprised by the king’s arrival. The majority of the Alliance army was probably still getting ready to depart from Lordaeron and the word about the events there and king’s means of travel probably hadn’t reached the capital yet. 

Anduin stepped down from the gangplank first, followed by Jaina and Alleria, with Genn being the last person to leave the deck. 

Someone fetched horses for them but Anduin paid that no mind, as he walked past the animals without even sparing a glance of acknowledgement at their handler.

Genn was left standing on the wharf with Jaina and Alleria beside him, all watching Anduin in silence. He was slightly surprised by the king’s behaviour, but waited patiently for his next action. 

Anduin stopped halfway towards the main embankment of the harbor and turned slightly, so he could look over his shoulder.

“King Greymane,” he addressed Genn, his voice soaked through with exhaustion. “I suppose a walk back to the Keep through the Cathedral park would do me well. The cool night air might help ease my mind so I can sleep better afterwards. Do you mind?”

The worgen glanced to his side at Jaina and Aleeria, just in time to notice some quick looks being exchanged between them. Both women looked at him then, wordlessly, their expressions almost unreadable, as they seemed to wait for his answer just as much as Anduin did. Genn’s ears flicked back momentarily, but he turned his attention back to the king without much thought.

“Of course, your highness,” he replied, taking a few steps forward. “As you wish,” he added, for good measure, but regretted it immediately as he saw a somewhat sour expression flash across Anduin’s face.

“Excellent. Let’s move, then,” Anduin said, and nodded courtly towards the women still standing on the wharf beside the ship. “Lady Proudmoore, Lady Windrunner. I bid you both goodnight. Despite the dire circumstances, I hope you sleep well.”

And without waiting for their reply, he simply turned around and started walking down the wharf again. Genn, too, bowed his head politely towards the archmage and the ranger, and after seeing them nod in return, followed Anduin into the heart of the harbor.

*

It took awhile for Genn to finally catch up to the king. Anduin’s step was brisk, despite his obvious exhaustion but the older Gilnean’s stride was longer because of his bigger frame, and soon they fell into a pace comfortable for both of them.

They crossed the harbour, way more empty than Genn had anticipated, and started climbing up the stairs towards the Cathedral. It wasn’t until they reached the top of it that Anduin addressed him again.

“Our forces would be wiped entirely if not for Jaina’s intervention,” he said quietly, without even looking at Genn as he kept walking forward. “And if she hadn’t teleported us out of that Light forsaken throne room, the Alliance would have lost three of its leaders in probably the shortest period of time in its history.”

Genn briefly noticed the priest clench his fists, before he sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders in visible resignation. 

“I made the mistake of believing her—” he started again with voice filled with anguish. “Of believing she’d at least be honorable about it, that if she wanted war she’d at least lead it rightfully, despite all what happened in Teldrassil. I hoped, that since she asked for me to meet her, that she’d be willing to resolve this in a way that wouldn’t involve losing so many lives again.”

“You did what you thought was best for our people, Anduin,” Genn said, as he made sure that Anduin wasn’t going to continue. “You’ve learned a valuable lesson - you know now that you can’t consider her honorable anymore. She’s a war criminal, no better than Garrosh, and should be treated as such. The Horde has to pay for what they’ve done to Teldrassil. To what they’ve let her do to you today. ” 

They crossed the Cathedral square in silence and moved on to walk along the canals, along the buildings that demarcated them from the Dwarven District.

The streets were almost entirely vacant, save for a couple of guards patrolling the city. They saluted them as they passed, but once again, just as he did in the harbour - Anduin paid them no mind. 

They walked in silence again, until they reached the bascule bridge leading inside the Keep. Anduin’s face contorted in sorrow as they passed the square where Varian’s statue stood and Genn turned his gaze away, not being able to bear the sight. 

He walked with Anduin until they reached the entrance to his chambers. The two-winged, heavy wooden door was guarded by a single footman, barely standing on his feet. He almost jumped, realizing who was approaching, and saluted them nervously, but it was obvious that he had been standing there for a long time. 

Anduin dismissed him quickly, and the guardsman bowed in return, wishing the king a good night and shooting Genn a hasty, fearful look. The worgen’s pale eyes narrowed at him as he passed by, but he soon realized that he was still in his beast form, clad in torn clothing and probably painted in streaks of dried blood, mud and other liquids, which would explain the footman’s uneasiness. 

Anduin finally unlocked the door to his chambers, and opened one wing slightly to step inside. He hesitated, halfway-through, and let out a long, shaky breath. Genn waited beside him, watching him cautiously.

“Since the guard is gone, I might— I may need some help with my armor,” Anduin said, in a seemingly firm tone, but Genn couldn’t help but notice a slight tremble in it.

He looked down, right into the younger priest’s eyes. Anduin managed to withstand his gaze for a couple of seconds, until he gave up and his pale cheeks tinted with almost unnoticeable blush, that blended into the dried bloodstains on his face. 

“It’s… new. I still haven’t gotten accustomed to it. Since Mathias has first brought the news about Azerite everything’s been—” he paused, running his eyes across the dark hall they were standing in, looking for the most appropriate word. “...A rush.”

Genn studied his face for a moment. Anduin’s uneasiness grew visibly with every passing second, until he was almost fidgeting and probably ready to apologize for requesting such an absurd thing. Genn shook his head and motioned Anduin deeper inside his chambers, before the priest could voice out his embarrassment.

“Of course, my king. There’s no need to explain yourself. You must be exhausted, I’d be more than happy to help.”

The windows were left open throughout Anduin's absence, and the air inside was cool and fresh, despite the chambers being abandoned for the past couple of days.

They walked inside and Genn tried to close the door behind him. He struggled to grasp the round brass doorknob with his massive clawed fingers, and he was once again reminded of his lupine form. He figured he'd have to try to shift again, as it would be impossible to help Anduin with all the straps and hooks of his armor, if he was unable to effectively close the door as he was.

He managed to accomplish the task after a while and when he turned to face Anduin, he found the younger man standing in the middle of the dark room, his silhouette illuminated by the moonlight falling into the room from the windows behind him. His expression was soft, almost relaxed and his eyes were distant, as if he was lost in his thoughts. He held on the edge of a nearby table, supporting some of his weight on it.

Genn cursed under his breath, suddenly feeling a cold wave of irritation wash through him, for it took him way too long to finally tend to his King. 

He closed his eyes and reached inwards, the almost ethereal image of Anduin burned behind his eyelids. He prodded at his canine tissues with his mind, and this time they let go with ease. Apparently the stroll across the sleeping city did him well, too. 

He let out the air he was holding in his lungs and shifted back into his human form. His own exhaustion hit his human body twice as hard, but he clenched his jaw and forced his eyes to open, knowing well he'd be fine sooner or later. He was more accustomed to physical and emotional strain, after all, as he had experienced such states many times already during his long life.

Even after so many years it was still strange to him to make himself comfortable in his human form after long periods of time as a worgen. The first moments always felt unnatural, like wearing new leather armor, that felt too small and restricted his movements.

He stepped forward and reached out to gently touch Anduin's shoulder. The younger man startled slightly at the sudden movement, his exhausted muscles barely supporting his body. Genn's other hand went up to rest against his chestplate, helping him to stay upright.

"You'll feel better when you take the armor off, your majesty," Genn spoke to him in a low, quiet voice, as if speaking to a spooked animal. Anduin blinked and looked up at him. 

His eyes were still tired, but seemed more lucid than before, which was reassuring. He let out a soft sigh and nodded, pulling at his leather gloves and laying them on the table beside him.

Genn reached under his shoulderplates, seeking out the leather straps that bound them to his chestguard. He unbuckled one after another, until the heavy plate started to slip down his arm, and put it on the table, next to Anduin's gloves.

The priest was leaning against the table again, it's edge digging into his thigh, with his right hand resting loosely at its countertop. His eyes were half-closed and his chest moved in heavy, slow breaths. He was pilant under Genn's touch, reacting to his gentle cues to move his extremities one way or another to help the older man with unbuckling his armor, but made no move himself to remove any of his garments on his own.

When Genn was done with both of his shoulderplates, he tugged gently at Anduin's elbow, until the priest was standing with his back against the table's edge, instead of his right side.

He moved both of his hands up, towards Anduin's plate gorget, and the side of his pointer finger fleetingly brushed the underside of the younger man’s chin, making him tip his head back subconsciously. And even though he didn't react defensively in any manner, Genn drew back his hand immediately.

"Forgive me, your highness," He said quickly. He kept his eyes low, focusing on Anduin's chestplate instead, away from his neck. He felt more than he noticed the cautious, but soft look the priest gave him.

"It's alright," Anduin replied, before closing his eyes and easing back against the table, with his head still tilted back and his throat slightly exposed. His hands slid off the countertop, and he let them hang loosely by his sides.

Genn slid his hands under Anduin's chestplate, feeling for the leather straps that held the front and back pieces together. But when he moved his palms up his sides, to lift the entire garment up and off his shoulders, he suddenly felt the priest tense under his touch. He looked up to see Anduin's brows furrowed and the muscles of his jaw visibly clenched. 

The priest didn't let out a single sound despite his body's abrupt reaction, but Genn could tell the obvious signs of pain. The memory of Anduin getting thrown back onto the battlefield as Saurfang struck him with his heavy axe suddenly surfaced in his mind, and he growled quietly, deep in his throat, as he felt his chest tighten anxiously.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were hurt?" he asked, forgetting the formalities, as his concern about the younger man slowly took control over him. He proceeded to take off Anduin's chestplate as delicately as he could, despite the younger man's face contorting in discomfort.

Anduin didn't reply until the armor was off his body and put behind him, on the table. He sighed and tipped his head forward again, to look up at Genn with tired eyes.

"All of you had more important things to worry about," he replied and shook his head, effectively silencing Genn, who tried to protest immediately. "Besides, it didn't hurt as much when I didn't move, so I forgot about it after a while. I figured it'd go away on its own, and if it didn't, I could always heal myself when I regained my strength back in Stormwind."

"But you're in pain now. And yet, you said nothing, and I might've been more careful if I knew."

Anduin took a few shaky, but deeper breaths. He raised his hand and pressed a few spots on the right side of his ribcage. He winced, as he touched the more sensitive areas. 

"I don't think I've broken anything, I can breathe just fine. It apparently just hurts when touched."

Genn's hand carefully hovered above Anduin's, and the younger man obediently withdrew his palm, so the Gilnean could palpate the area himself. But before he pressed his fingers into his skin through the linen undershirt he was still wearing, Genn looked up at the priest's face with uncertain eyes. Anduin nodded shallowly. 

"Go ahead."

Genn focused entirely on Anduin's right side then, pressing and stroking his fingers across Anduin's ribs, trying to asses the damage through his touch. He moved to his left side after a while, which turned out to be less sore than the other.

Genn moved his hands lower, briefly pressing his entire palms at the soft spots below his lower ribs, on both sides of his stomach, watching his face for any signs of discomfort possibly caused by a bruised spleen or liver. 

When Anduin shook his head gently, Genn removed his hands from his abdomen and reached around his shoulders, to run his hands down his back this time. 

His upper back and shoulder blades were fine, but when Genn moved lower, to press his fingers along the curve of his lower ribs, a shooting pain suddenly flared across Anduin’s entire lower ribcage and down, radiating across the lumbar part of his spine.

He tried to stifle the gasp that escaped his throat, but the sensation was so sudden and so painful, that he just couldn't help it. The pain simmered down after a while and Anduin breathed out slowly, his frame relaxing once again.

Genn watched him with a mortified expression on his face. He removed his hands the moment he felt Anduin tense under his palms, but the reaction that followed seemed to make him even more worried. Anduin forced a pale smile at him, but it only made Genn’s frown deepen.

"See? It goes away on its own. It's probably nothing serious," he said, trying to sound unbothered, but his voice rang out more strained than he anticipated.

"If even a single bone in your body was barely cracked and I were to miss it, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself," Genn mumbled after a while, his voice low and quiet. 

Anduin looked up at him, slightly surprised at his words. The older man reciprocated his gaze, but the expression on his face was unreadable, though softer than before. They looked at each other for a while and Anduin couldn't believe the amount of worry that Genn’s entire form emmanated. He knew the older man cared about him, but up to that moment he thought it was purely professional, as he was, after all, Varian's son and the last person to rightfully lead the Alliance.

He always felt comfortable around Genn - his presence was reassuring, but never overbearing. He gave Anduin all the room he needed to maneuver and make his own decisions, but he was ready to offer advice when asked and even voice his concern, when he felt like Anduin seemed to lose track of the current affair. 

Anduin appreciated their kinship, as he was a great company during a sword fighting practice, a discussion session regarding foreign politics and culture as well as even during the simplest of things, like playing chess. Genn shared willingly his knowledge and experience with him, and because of that, Anduin couldn't have had more respect for him.

He wished sometimes that what they shared was more casual. That he didn’t have to be so upright around him all the time. That the older man's warm hand lingered for a moment longer on his shoulder. That the praises he was so eager to give weren't to appease the other council members, but that he focused instead solely on him. He cherished every moment spent with the Gilnean, every ounce of attention he was given, and wished he didn't have to share that with anybody else.

But he was well aware of the boundaries and the nature of their relationship, and so he never tried to do anything that could be considered more than simply courteous. Genn's behaviour towards him was always formal and polite, and he always seemed to make sure there was distance between them, both physical and relation-wise.

So seeing the pure, unchecked emotion in Genn's eyes, as they stared at each other in the moonlit room, both exhausted beyond their capabilities..... This was something completely new, but not entirely unwelcome for Anduin. He wondered whether it was just a stress reaction, whether Genn was simply worried about his position in the Court and the implications that he might have not protected his king well enough. He wondered, selfishly, whether the source of his concern was perhaps him, and his well-being only.

Genn sighed heavily and finally tore his eyes away from Anduin's, and just like that, the moment was gone. 

Anduin shivered slightly, feeling a faint blush creep up his cheeks, a reaction to his recent thoughts. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around himself, suddenly feeling unease.

"Are you sure you don't want some other priest to take a look at you?" Genn asked, turning his head to the side, averting Anduin's gaze. "Any untreated injuries might bring you a lot of harm, considering how much damage has Garrosh already done to you."

Anduin shook his head. "No, no healers. I wouldn't want to bother them at this hour. As I've said, I should be able to heal myself anyways, after I rest a bit."

Genn was silent for a while, as he looked around the room. His eyes stopped briefly at the door to Anduin's bathing chambers, before he finally turned to face Anduin again. He looked into his eyes again, more hesitant than before.

"Would you at least let me take a look, then?" he asked, quietly.

Anduin's eyes widened slightly at the question and he swallowed heavily, feeling his mouth go dry a little. Of course, he was no stranger to undressing in front of all sorts of different people - especially for medical purposes. It took a lot of healers of many races to patch him up together after the events in the Vale, and he spent most of his time then clad in nothing but his undergarments, to allow the healers better access to every shattered bone in his body.

His hands went to the edge of his undershirt subconsciously, and he hesitated, considering his options. Obviously, he could refuse and Genn probably wouldn't say anything, as considerate as his was, but at the same time the sheer thought of the amount of attention Genn was willing to give him was enough to just give himself up to him immediately.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have suggested—" Genn said abruptly, before he could make up his mind. His voice was strained and he brought his hand up to his face to rub at his eyes. "I'll go and see if someone's available at the Cathedral." And with that, he turned abruptly away from Anduin and rushed toward the door.

"Genn, don't—" Anduin tried reaching out after him, but the sudden movement caused the pain in his back and ribs flare up again. He stumbled, grasping his side, the sensation temporarily paralyzing his muscles.

Genn was next to him in a matter of seconds, the expression on his face almost reflecting the amount of pain Anduin was in. He put his arm around Anduin's back and under his arms tentatively, the other one supporting him by his elbow. His touch was hesitant, like he was afraid he might hurt Anduin even more, but he seemed determined to keep him upright, nevertheless.

"I would. I would let you," Anduin managed to say, as the pain subsided, "look, touch. Anything you want. So you know I'm alright."

Genn stared wordressly at him. The silence stretched, and Anduin anticipated with every passing second the moment when the older Gilnean would finally throw him to the ground, walk out, this time for real, and never speak to him again. 

But after a while Genn let go of his elbow instead and brought his hand slowly up to Anduin's face. He gently brushed the matted strands of his blonde hair off his forehead and behind his ear, watching him with eyes filled with so many intense emotions, that Anduin felt his chest and throat tighten just at the mere sight. 

Genn leaned in, moving into Anduin’s space temporarily, as he grasped the backs of Anduin’s thighs and lifted him up with ease, so the priest could sit on the table behind him. 

Anduin marveled at the closeness and shivered slightly as Genn's shaking palm cupped his cheek. He rubbed his thumb tenderly against the dried blood there, making it crumble and fall off his skin. 

Anduin leaned into the touch and nuzzled softly the inside of Genn’s hand, taking comfort in his warm presence. He looked up at the older man and reached out to take Genn’s other hand and pull it forward, to close it around the lower edge of his shirt. 

Genn reacted to his cue immediately, slipping both of his hands gently under Anduin’s shirt and bunching the fabric around his wrists, so it wouldn’t catch on the priest’s bruised sides. 

Anduin lifted his arms, helping the older man tug the garment off him completely. The shirt dropped to the table behind Anduin from his hands, and Genn let out a heavy sigh at the view that was unveiled in front of him, gently shaking his head. 

He put his trembling hands on Anduin’s skin, running them across the ridges of his ribs, around his torso and towards his back, and Anduin followed Genn’s gaze to see for himself what caused Genn’s resigned reaction. 

His entire right side was covered in a ugly, purpleish, uneven bruise. Anduin could see blotches of deep red beneath the skin too, where the blood pooled from bursted vessels along the ribs. The bruise seemed to stretch all the way towards his back, and judging from the areas that he still felt the dull ache in, it probably ran down his spine, too. 

The left side of his chest looked much better, as only couple of smaller, more regular and less vibrant bruises spanned across it, but Genn dedicated just as much time to its inspection, as he did to Anduin’s other side. He then proceeded to run his hands along Anduin’s hands and neck, looking for other places, where the priest might’ve been hurt.

“Do you feel pain anywhere else?” Genn asked, as he leaned back eventually, being done with the physical assessment of Anduin’s injuries for the time being. 

Anduin shook his head. “Just the chest and back. It’s fine though, as I’ve said, as long as I don’t move too quickly.”

Genn stared down at him with a deep frown on his face, but after a while he tore his gaze away and looked towards Anduin’s bathing chambers. 

“A good soak would probably help your muscles relax a bit, so you don’t wake up as stiff as a board tomorrow. And your side won’t hurt as much, too,” Genn mused, rubbing his beard with his fingers. He turned his head again to look at Anduin. “I’ll get it running for you, would you like that?”

“Very much,” Anduin replied, smiling up at him, despite the ache in his side and the goosebumps rising up on his body, in response to the cool air hitting his now exposed skin. 

Genn was gone for awhile. The sounds of running water and him gathering the things Anduin probably needed to clean himself of the copious amount of grime covering his entire body were clearly audible though, even from behind the half-closed doors.

Anduin leaned forward a little, so he could rest his elbows on his thighs and ease a bit of pressure from his side. He rubbed his hands on his arms softly, to warm his skin a little, and waited for Genn to come back.

He wasn’t used to such gentleness from Genn, but he couldn’t say he was opposed to it either. His affection was more than welcome, but Anduin wasn’t sure what made Genn suddenly change his approach towards him. He seemed to have dropped his entire courtly attitude, omitting the titles, letting his emotions show without boundaries, as if his every action was to make sure Anduin felt as good as he possibly could, taking into consideration the recent events that unfolded earlier in Tirisfal. 

Since his father died, all of the responsibilities of leading the Alliance in midst of the Burning Legion invasion suddenly dropped onto his shoulders, and he had a hard time not letting his back break under the weight. He managed of course, and he still tired to do his best every day, but he missed the days where people weren’t so restrained around him. And with the threat of another war looming over them-- no, Anduin thought bitterly, not looming, it the war had basically begun the moment the first spark ignited the first leaf on Teldrassil, he saw only dark times ahead and wondered if it was all he’d have to deal with for the rest of his life. However long that would be. 

He tried not to think too much about simple pleasures of life, as he knew well enough that he wasn’t blessed enough to experience them on daily basis. If it meant that other people under his rule might live a happy life with the families, then he could manage. That was one of the many austerities that a king had to make, after all.

But on the rare occasions when the nights were too cold, too dark or too long, despite his best efforts, he tended to seek solace in the memories buried in the deepest part of his mind. Memories of misty mornings, warm, starry nights and sunny days spent going through many books and board games. He chided himself afterwards for these moments of weakness though, as they usually brought him more pain than comfort, but at least they helped him endure the lonely nights. 

All he had left were memories and the reality shaped by the events of the past. None of it could be undone, as was the way of things, but at least he could try to shape the events that were yet to come in a way, that would at least hold a promise of a better future.

There was no use crying over spilled milk, after all. But it didn’t mean either, that there hadn’t been any other more useful purpose for said milk, apart from being spilled. 

It had been a while since someone actually paid attention to him, as a person, not as a king. He wondered briefly whether the fact that he absorbed all of Genn’s affection like a withered plant would absorb sunlight was due to him being simply deprived of basic human contact for such a long time. He was too exhausted to care, too starved for selfless attention. Genn seemed more than happy to provide him with just that, and so he decided that he simply wouldn’t object simply out of pure propriety, damn propriety, for Light’s sake, and he’d accept all he might be given and enjoy it, while the moment persisted.

He looked up, resurfacing from his thoughts, as he heard Genn come out of the bathing chambers. He had taken off his leather coat somewhere in the process, as well as the tunic he wore underneath, both of which he now carried thrown haphazardly over his forearm.  
It left him wearing only his innermost layer of clothing, which was a soft, white woollen shirt. He had rolled up its sleeves, to probably save them for getting wet as he prepared the bath for Anduin.

He put his leather armor over the backrest of a nearby chair and looked over to where he left Anduin. 

The priest pushed himself up from his thighs, sitting up straight. Genn crossed the room in a couple of quicks steps and Anduin opened his mouth to ask him about the bath, but was soon effectively silenced when Genn simply kneeled right in front of him. 

He watched with wide eyes as Genn methodically grasped his calf with one hand and the heel of his boot with the other, pulling the bedraggled leather off his foot. He placed it under the table, making sure the dried mud didn’t crumble all over the floor, then removed the other boot in a similar manner. He then proceeded to take off his woollen socks, which he also threw under the table. His warm hand lingered on Anduin’s right ankle for a moment, where he briefly rubbed his thumb on the inner part of it, where the heartbeat was palpable, and Anduin’s breath hitched slightly at the sudden, affectionate gesture. 

Genn then leaned in quickly, before Anduin could even register what was going on and placed one arm under the priest’s knees, so when he rose to his feet soon after, it was with with a thoroughly baffled Anduin right in his arms. 

“Ah, it’s—,” Anduin started, trying to at least seem that he’s able to maintain his composure, but it was difficult, as he could feel his blush not only spread across his face, but also down his exposed chest. “Genn, it’s entirely unnecessary. I believe I’m able to walk the short distance alone, it’s just a bruised rib or two, I haven’t broken both of my legs.”

Genn hummed softly above him with a slight smile on his lips, but his hold on the priest’s body had only tightened. 

“What I believe, my king, is that it was you who asked me for help,” he said, looking down at Anduin with eyes full of playful affection. “I’m only doing my duty.” 

Anduin had reciprocated his smile until he registered the last part of Genn’s admission. He breathed out slowly and averted his gaze, his arms wrapping subconsciously around his chest. 

Genn put him down gently, sitting him on the edge of the steaming bathtub, then promptly fell to his knees again in front of him, so he could look straight into Anduin’s face. 

“Oh, Anduin,” he said softly, the playfulness gone from his eyes, replaced with concern instead. “That’s not what—,” Genn’s voice broke off, as he grasped Anduin’s hand and covered it with both of his warm palms. 

Anduin looked up at him, trying to smile, but the gesture didn’t reach his eyes. Genn sighed.  
“That’s not what I meant. I do not consider you my duty. At least, for as long as we’re here,” he said quietly, rubbing gently on the inside of the priest’s wrist with his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

He stood up, holding Anduin’s hand for as long as he could, until he eventually had to let go. The younger man watched him with a slight question in his eyes, as he looked around the bathroom with a slight frown.

“It’s a bit too dark here.” Genn explained. “Besides, the night’s gone cold and when you leave the warm water, you’ll probably feel it twice as much. I’ll get some candles and put up a fire in the hearth, so your chambers have a chance to warm up before you go to bed.” He lifted a hand to gently stroke Anduin’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

He ventured outside the bathroom, but just as he promised, managed to be back within minutes. He carried in a bunch of long, wax candles that Anduin usually used to read various books and scrolls late into the night, as well as a couple of ornate metal candelabra. He lit up some of the candles and put them in their respective holders around the bathtub, casting the room in a soft, warm orange light. 

“Didn’t you want to get in?” he asked, shaking his hand to put out the match. “The water’s probably the right temperature already.”

Anduin shrugged. 

“Can’t bend enough to get these off, probably,” he gestured towards his legs, still clad in his leather breeches. Genn cocked an eyebrow at him, but moved towards him swifty nevertheless. 

“I thought it’d be better if you do it yourself,” Genn said softly, as he leaned in to grasp Anduin’s waist and hoist him up from the tub’s edge. Anduin lost his footing momentarily and braced his hands on Genn’s broad chest, to stop himself from falling over, despite Genn’s firm hold over the waistband of his pants. 

“I, ah—” Anduin breathed, suddenly aware of how close they were. He looked up through the hair falling across his face, trying to make himself sound as confident as possible. “I didn’t want to deprive you of—” he huffed, trying to blow the messy strands of hair off his eyes, all his confidence be damned. “Of doing your duty.”

And Genn just simply laughed at that, a deep, heartfelt sound that resonated low in in chest and Anduin could almost feel it vibrate under his palms. He didn’t know when was the last time he heard Genn laugh. He wasn’t even sure if there was even such an instance in the past. 

“Of course, your highness,” Genn said after he calmed down enough, looking down at Anduin with his eyes full of kindly amusement. 

Anduin considered briefly kicking Genn in the shin, knowing well that he called him that on purpose. All of his thoughts were suddenly silenced as he felt Genn lean in slightly to place a soft, quick kiss on his temple. 

“You’ve got to help me with this one, though,” he said as he lowered himself again onto his knees in front of Anduin, seemingly ignoring the wide eyes that stared down at him.

He put Anduin’s hands on his shoulders, prompting him to shift his balance and lean his weight onto them instead. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Anduin’s breeches and pulled them down, then pressed gently at the underside of his thigh to make him lift his leg a little. He then switched the sides, until he managed to take Anduin’s breeches off entirely.

Genn shook the garment a little and folded it neatly, before finally placing it aside on a nearby chair and turning his attention back to Anduin. 

The priest was standing in front of him only in his underclothes, still leaning onto Genn’s shoulder’s a little, so that the older man had to crane his head back slightly to be able to properly look at him. Anduin seemed to be entirely calm, save for a soft blush that adorned his cheeks. 

“I can continue, but it doesn’t mean that I will,” Genn stated, watching the younger man’s face for any sign of hesitation. He didn’t find any, but suddenly became aware of how dark Anduin’s eyes had become. 

“Do you want to, though?” The priest asked quietly, after a while. 

Genn lifted his hands to rest them on both sides of Anduin’s waist, then moved one of his hands lower, to squeeze his thigh gently.

“I’d like to, yes,” Genn’s voice was low, measured. “But I won’t proceed unless you tell me to do so.”

“Then go ahead,” Anduin smiled down softly at him, puting one of his hands up to run it through Genn’s short hair. “Frankly, I’d love to get in into the water as soon as possible.”

Genn didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled Anduin’s underclothes down his legs and discarded them somewhere on top of his breeches in a quick, efficient manner despite his slightly shaking hands. He tried to face the priest again, but found himself unable to look up, as if his body suddenly locked itself in place.

Anduin shifted his balance then, so he wasn’t leaning on Genn’s shoulders anymore. He moved his hands from his coarse, short hair to gently cup Genn’s face and slowly motion him to stand up. 

He watched Genn’s eyes drag across his entire body as he slowly pushed himself up from his knees, marvelling at how they slowly filled with pure adoration directed towards him and him only.

His rough, warm hands followed the drag of his eyes, stroking up Anduin’s thighs and waist. The touch became softer, almost feather-light, when he reached his bruised sides, making Anduin shiver under it. All he could focus on was the feeling of Genn’s hands on his skin, the warmth that radiated from his body and the way he seemed to almost worship him with his gaze, as if he was holding some sort of a infinitely precious and delicate thing. It made him feel a strange sort of warmth bloom inside his chest and spread inside his body, relaxing every part of it and almost making him wobble on his legs. 

Anduin suddenly felt overwhelmed. He closed his eyes briefly and took in a shaky breath. He immediately felt Genn remove his hands from him, so he did the only thing that seemed logical in that moment, to somewhat keep his attention locked on him. 

His hands shot up to grasp the sides of Genn’s face, pulling him down and pressing a haste, close-mouthed kiss to Genn’s lips. 

He pulled back a little just mere seconds later, still holding Genn’s face between his hands and felt the Gilnean's fingers slide in his hair, cupping the back of his head and pressing their foreheads together. 

“I don’t deserve this,” Genn said, his voice low and full of fondness. He stared into Anduin’s eyes for a moment, gently stroking his hair, before he pulled back and let go of him entirely. 

Anduin huffed at the sudden loss of his closeness and tried to grasp at his shoulders to bring him closer again, but Genn just shook his head at him with a soft smile.

“I’ll indulge you with anything you want,” he said, gently brushing Anduin’s hair back from his face. “As soon as you’re properly cleaned and your injuries have soaked enough. Get in.”

He turned away to fetch a cleaning cloth and Anduin was suddenly reminded of why he had actually taken all of his clothes off. He promptly climbed into the bathtub, trying not to think too much of what had just happened, focusing instead on trying not to slip and fall face-first into the water. 

He hissed under his breath as he initially touched the hot water, but the physical warmth that engulfed his body felt like a blessing on his tired muscles and bruised skin. He submerged himself almost entirely in it, sighing softly. 

He heard Genn kneel behind him and reach into the water to wet the cloth. He let it float beside him and Anduin felt his fingers in his hair again, trying to disentangle the leather strap that he had tied his hair with earlier. 

Anduin closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting it on the edge of the tub, trying to block everything apart from the warmth around him and the feeling of Genn’s hands on him.

When his hair was more or less untangled, Genn moved to methodically scrape off the general layer of everything that covered Anduin’s skin.

He started with his neck and shoulders, rubbing the cloth on his body as gently as he did everything to him before. Anduin melted into his touch, his muscles finally relaxing after so many hours of being strained, almost painfully so. And just as before, when Genn was taking of his armor, he allowed him to move his body any way he pleased, to make it easier for him to work. 

When the majority of the dirt was removed, Genn reached for a bar of soap and a pitcher. He poured some of the water over the priest’s tipped-back head, carefully wetting his hair. He rubbed the soap between his palms to foam it a little, then began to lather his hair with it, running his fingers through its strands, untangling them with much greater ease than before. 

Genn let Anduin’s hair splay over the edge of the tub, as he moved on to clean his skin with the soap. He was a bit more rough this time, allowing himself to dig his fingers into the muscles of Anduin’s back with more firmness, pressing at the knots that formed there and slowly massaging the fibers until they let go entirely. He then proceeded to lather his arms and chest in a similar manner, only stopping to clean his sides, where he used the same, feather-light type of touch as before, when admiring Anduin’s body. 

He shifted to sit at the longer edge of the tub and leaned in a little, to rub at his thighs and calves. Anduin opened his eyes a little to look up at Genn with a soft smile, as he felt him stroke the pulse point behind his right ankle. 

When Genn was finally done with thoroughly cleaning Anduin’s skin of the grime, the water had cooled down enough for him to consider it a bit uncomfortable. Its colour had changed too, from all the dried blood and dirt that had dissolved in it in the process. 

Genn reached into the water to pull the plug out to let the tub drain of the stained water.

“Can you stand up for me?” He addressed the younger man softly, reaching for the towel hanging on the backrest of the chair, where the rest of his’s clothes laid. 

Anduin shivered slightly at the cool air hitting his warmed up, wet skin, but heaved himself up anyways, grasping the edges of the tub to push himself upwards. Genn was by his side in a second, wrapping the thick towel around his shoulders and holding his elbow gently to keep him steady, as the younger man stepped out onto the stone floor. 

When he made sure Anduin’s knees weren’t going to give out under him, he let go of his elbow to rinse the tub quickly from the remaining dirt and pour in a fresh batch of steaming water.

Anduin watched him sleepily, leaning slightly onto the tub’s edge, with his arms loosely around himself, keeping the towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

His wet hair was dripping, the droplets running down his cheeks, neck and down his chest. Genn’s eyes followed their trail briefly, but he quickly tore his gaze away to focus on the water instead. He dipped his hand in, checking the temperature, before he rose back to his knees and invited Anduin to come forward again with a quick, polite gesture of his hand. 

Anduin didn’t budge. He just stared up at Genn, looking more awake than he was just minutes ago. 

“What’s wrong?” Genn asked, searching Anduin’s face for the explanation of his sudden change in attitude. 

“I do believe you’d probably want to take a bath yourself,” Anduin said softly. “Go ahead, you’re probably even more exhausted than I am.” 

Genn stared at him for a while, before he sighed and shook his head. 

“Of course, my king,” he said, softly and stepped closer to where Anduin was sitting to gently stroke his fingers along his jaw and down his chin. “But it’s not my priority at the moment. I’ll tend to myself as soon as I know you’ve been properly taken care of, and that you’re comfortably asleep in your bed.” 

Anduin huffed out a breath, his slight annoyance suddenly visible to Genn. 

“Genn, I insist,” he said, this time more firmly. “Besides, it’d put me more at ease if I knew that you don’t have any more potential injuries that haven’t been looked at. I’d like to see that scar on your chest too, the one that you inspected yourself back on the ship. See for myself how well the spell worked.” 

Genn kept stroking softly the side of Anduin’s face with a slight frown, as he seemed to be thinking over Anduin’s request. Eventually, the younger one couldn’t stand the silence. He grasped Genn’s hand and turned his head a little to press a kiss to his palm. 

“You’ve seen me,” Anduin said, his breath hot on against Genn’s palm, “let me see you, it’s only fair.” 

Genn let out a heavy sigh and the frown on his face eased. He shook his head again and pulled his hand away, to reach for the hem of his shirt instead. 

“How could I ever deny you anything,” he said quietly, and Anduin wasn’t sure if he was even meant to hear that, or it was just Genn thinking out loud. The words made warmth bloom in his chest again, and his breath hitched, as he watched the older Gilnean undress in front of him. 

Genn’s body was strong and firm, despite his age. Anduin’s eyes grazed up his abdomen, across his broad chest and shoulders, as he watched him pull off his shirt up and through his head. 

His hands hesitated above his belt buckle, just like they hesitated above Anduin’s. He looked up, searching for his gaze. Anduin simply smiled softly at him and nodded, prompting him to continue. 

Genn unclasped the buckle, tugged the lacings of his leather breeches loose and pulled them down in a swift, methodical motion. He stepped out of them cautiously, removing his knee-high boots in the process. When he was done, standing barefoot on the stone floor of the bathroom, he reached for his breeches again to shake them off from the residual salt of the ship and the dirt of the battlefield. He folded them neatly and put them alongside his shirt, before finally turning to give Anduin a cautious look. 

Anduin worried his lower lip between his teeth, as he took in Genn’s entire form. His eyes ran across the flat planes of his body, divided by the ridges of his hard muscle, the skin marred with scars of various sizes and shapes, lighter patches of fibrous tissue clearly visible even in the areas covered in thick, grayish hair. 

And right across his chest he could see the end result of his earlier casting. Result of the spell that almost took his own life in exchange for the many lives that it saved. Genn being one of them.  
Anduin’s breath wavered. He pulled the tower tighter around himself. 

“Go ahead,” he said, his voice strangely hoarse, but he blamed it on the chill of the bathroom around him. “Get in.” 

Genn lingered, watched him for a couple more seconds, the expression on his face vague. He turned then, to finally step into the steaming water, and Anduin slipped down the edge of the tub to kneel beside it instead, just like Genn did just a while ago. 

The older man looked at him skeptically. 

“You don’t have to do it,” he said warningly, as Anduin reached for the wet cloth Genn used to clean him before. Anduin just shrugged at his words, and didn’t cease his movement. 

“Anduin. I’ve just finished washing you,” he tried instead. “I’m twice as dirty as you were. Don’t ruin my work.” 

“I want to see that the wound on your chest is properly closed. And that you’re not hurt anywhere else,” Anduin protested. 

“I’ll let you,” Genn promised, taking out the cloth from Anduin’s loosely folded fingers. “But let me at least remove the worst of what’s on me.” 

And with that, he began to quickly scrape off the layers of dried sweat and dirt from his skin, until the water around him turned dirty as well, though way more coppery than Anduin would’ve liked. 

The priest rested his elbow on the edge of the tub, and then rested his face on his hand. He watched Genn’s deliberate movements, once again taking comfort in the intimate atmosphere that had set around them. 

He knew that it was all temporary, he wasn’t that naive to believe Genn actually felt that strongly about him. He was aware, that all of what had happened had been caused by the amount of stress they were both in, and that Genn’s usual composure had apparently broken at the sight of his injuries. He suspected that the next time they met, Genn would be back to his reserved, court self and he probably wouldn’t appreciate Anduin mentioning that ever again. A somber mood washed through him, but he quickly stifled it. A great example of his earlier musing about austerities.

Anduin started slightly, as he heard Genn call his name. He managed to drain the tub while the priest was lost in his thoughts, and he turned on the tap to fill it with hot water again. 

“I can see that you’re barely keeping yourself awake, Anduin,” Genn said, leaning over the edge of the tub to reach for another towel. “It’d be wiser if we skipped the examination. I assure you, that your spell worked just fine and that I do not require your immediate medical attention.”

He shifted in the tub, tensing his muscles to push himself up and out of the water, until Anduin placed a gentle, but firm hand on his shoulder. 

Genn gave him a puzzled look.

“I’d like if you stayed.” Anduin said, looking back at him, before shifting his gaze to the side, for some reason slightly embarrassed, that despite all that had happened before, he was asking for too much this time. “Here. With me. For a while, at least.”

Genn seemed surprised, but he didn’t object. He pushed himself back in the tub, to make some more space for Anduin to get in, but before he could even finish the movement, Anduin was already getting in between his legs and dropping down onto his lap. 

The priest laid down on Genn’s chest, hooking his arms around his neck and submerged himself almost completely in the hot water. He rested his chin in the corner between Genn’s neck and shoulder, then sighed happily once he was comfortable. 

He could sense Genn’s taut muscles under him and he suddenly felt a surge of panic rise up in his chest, as if he’d overstepped an unspoken barrier. He was almost getting ready to bolt, unlocking his arms from around Genn’s neck, until the Gilnean finally relaxed and sighed into his hair. He kissed him tenderly on his ear and brought his arms up to wrap them around Anduin’s waist and press him closer to himself. 

“My dearest,” he said softly, and Anduin’s heart seized in his chest at the sudden endearment. “I’d like that very much, too.”

Anduin turned his head a little, so he could lay his cheek against Genn’s collarbone. He could feel his face heat up, but he tried to blame it on the hot water around him. 

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked, looking up at him. He bit down on his lower lip, strangely embarrassed despite the level of intimacy they had already reached. 

“Of course,” Genn replied, his expression soft and eyes full of unrestricted affection. 

Anduin moved his arms from the back of Genn’s neck and put them on his broad chest instead. He lifted himself a bit higher so his eyes were at a similar level as Genn’s.

The Gilnean was nothing but patient with him, staying perfectly still as Anduin hesitantly leaned in. His breathing was deep and even, opposite to Anduin’s slightly quickened one. His gaze was steady and endlessly supportive and Anduin couldn’t be more thankful for that. 

He closed his eyes and removed the last bit of distance between them. His lips touched Genn’s briefly, before he pressed in more firmly, until he could feel the older man’s moustache prickle at the sensitive skin of his upper lip.

The kiss was soft and sweet and Anduin took his time to get used to it. Genn was completely relaxed under him, rubbing gentle, reassuring circles with his fingers on the skin of his lower back. He didn’t rush him, didn’t even try to take the lead or even hint that we wanted to do so. He just gratefully accepted whatever Anduin was willing to share with him. 

Anduin leaned back after a while and he couldn’t even tell exactly, how long the kiss lasted. He felt slightly dizzy and he realized that he’d been holding his breath the entire time. 

Genn lifted his hand and rubbed Anduin’s lower lip gently with his thumb, then leaned in a little to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. He then moved his hand weave his fingers in between the wet strands of his hair and tucked his head tentatively under his chin. 

Anduin pulled his arms from under himself and put them around Genn’s shoulders again, sighing softly in contempt. 

“I haven’t had the occasion to thank you, yet,” Genn said after a while, with his voice so low that Anduin could feel the vibration on his cheek, pressed to Genn’s chest. “For saving my life. What you’ve done on the battlefield was remarkable. It takes years of training to be able to cast such massive spells, and yet you managed to do just that on your own. Especially in such difficult circumstances.”

Anduin’s eyes subconsciously drifted to the middle of Genn’s chest, where he remembered Genn had been struck by the lightning bolt. He brought down his hand to tentatively trace its blunt edges. Genn lifted his own hand from Anduin’s waist and covered the priest’s hand on his chest, pressing it to the skin hard enough for him to feel the Gilnean’s heartbeat under his palm. 

“You’re the best leader we could hope for in those difficult times. I’m sure that you’ll manage just fine as a king of the Alliance. No matter what’s yet to come,” Genn continued after a while. He felt Anduin tense slightly above him and he turned his head to press a soft, reassuring kiss to the priest’s temple. “I’m eternally grateful for what you’ve done for me today, my dear. And because of that, I hope you’d accept my service under your command for as long as I am able to serve you.”

Anduin didn’t have enough strength to reply. He snuggled his face into the crook of Genn’s neck instead, and the Gilnean put his arms around him and embraced him tightly.

*

They stayed in the water until it became so cold that Anduin started to shiver in Genn’s embrace.

The older man gathered him in his arms and got out of the tub with him, then placed him gently on the floor beside it. He quickly retrieved his towel, that was thrown haphazardly on the floor before, and wrapped it tightly around Anduin’s trembling frame. 

He pulled on his own clothes quickly, not even bothering to dry himself off properly, and pushed Anduin gently towards the door. 

The bedroom was pleasantly warmed up when they walked out of the bathing chamber, thanks to the fire that Genn lit up earlier in the hearth. 

The Gilnean placed Anduin on the bed, then reached towards his wardrobe to pull out some clean sleeping clothes for him. He took out a pair of soft silk pants and a shirt of similar texture, then returned promptly to the priest’s side to help him put them on.

Genn gathered most of the blankets spread on Anduin’s large bed and put them around his shivering frame, trying to tuck him in as best as he could. Once he made sure that the priest was comfortable and already dozing off, he went back to the bathroom to drain the tub’s contents for the last time, blow off the candles and gather his and Anduin’s clothes. 

He was almost ready to leave, already reaching for the doorknob, before he heard Anduin stir a little. He looked over his shoulder at the bed and found the younger man sitting in the middle of it and staring at him from across the room. 

“Do you really have to leave?” Anduin asked, voice thick with sleep. “I wish you didn’t. When I asked you to stay with me before, I hoped that… You’d stay with me until the morning, too.” 

Genn sighed heavily, feeling his chest tighten with the amount of fondness he felt towards him. He tried to be reasonable with himself. He tried to make himself believe, that the intimacy they shared was enough for him and what would be best for them both of them was to simply leave and let Anduin sleep through the night alone and unbothered.

But the young priest had voiced his request for the second time now. And he knew damn well, that just as before, he wasn’t strong enough to ever deny him anything. 

He closed the door again and put everything he gathered before on the table, next to Anduin’s armor. He figured they’d deal with that tomorrow. 

“I wouldn’t want to ruin your bedding with my dirty clothing,” he said, as he approached the side of Anduin’s bed. 

“Take it off, then,” Anduin replied, almost immediately, a spark of amusement in his eyes despite his sleepiness. “Or you can borrow some of mine. You’ll fit, more or less, probably.”

Aduin’s pants fit him well enough, but his shirt was too narrow for his broad chest, so he figured he’d manage without, much to Anduin’s delight. 

Genn got into the bed beside him, and before he could make himself comfortable, Anduin was already pressed to his side with his head tucked under his chin, in a similar position they laid in the bathtub before. 

Genn put one of his arms around the younger man’s back and slipped his fingers under his shirt, to gently stroke the warm skin on his lower back. 

Anduin hummed in appreciation, nuzzling his face even further into the crook of his neck. Genn leaned in and pressed a quick, soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“You are loved by so many people,” he whispered into the softness of Anduin’s damp hair. 

“Including you?”

“Including me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Genn was actually the Old Wolf he’s supposed to be, instead of that old, perpetually angry chihuahua that the writers portray him as. But, well. That’s what fanwork’s for, right?
> 
> English is not my native language and it's been a while since I've written anything of this sort, so any comments/tips/insights would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://xcosmicreaver.tumblr.com/), where I post my warcraft fanart from time to time. Feel free to drop by.


End file.
